


Ameisen-Stepptanz für Profis

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max und Leon sind frischgebackene Nationalspieler. Dementsprechend groß ist die Euphorie, als Leon nach seiner Untersuchung endlich in ihrem Hotelzimmer aufkreuzt. Und dann bringen sie Ameisen zum Tanzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ameisen-Stepptanz für Profis

**Author's Note:**

> So. Mein erster Gehversuch hier. Und das dann gleich im Stepptanz.

**Titel:**  Ameisen-Stepptanz für Profis  
 **Autor:**  schnaf  
 **Pairing:**  Max Meyer x Leon Goretzka  
 **Wortzahl:**  1202  
 **Rating:**  P12 Slash  
 **Warnungen:**  Ameisenalarm!  
 **Genre:**  Freundschaft, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:**  Max und Leon sind frischgebackene Nationalspieler. Dementsprechend groß ist die Euphorie, als Leon nach seiner Untersuchung endlich in ihrem Hotelzimmer aufkreuzt. Und dann bringen sie Ameisen zum Tanzen.  
 **Anmerkung:**  Für Melanie und Lana. Ihr habt euch etwas zu den beiden und ihrem gemeinsamen A-Nationalmannschafts-Debüt gewünscht. Die weiteren Sonderwünsche erwähne ich jetzt hier nicht, weil einer sich nicht unterbringen lassen wollte und ein anderer eine größere Rolle spielen wird ^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ♥ 

~*~*~

Eigentlich wollte Max gar nicht schlafen. Er wollte sich ins Bett legen und auf Leon warten. Irgendwie ist er dann aber doch eingeschlafen, stellt er fest, als sich die Türe öffnet und ihn damit aus dem Schlaf reißt.

„Max?“

Leon flüstert nur. Ist nicht nötig – Max hat einen sehr leichten Schlaf, da hätte ihn auch ein Flüstern geweckt. Wenn er nicht eh schon wegen der Türe wach gewesen wäre...

„Bin wach.“

Im Halbdunkel sieht er, wie Leon seine Tasche auf den Boden stellt und dann zu ihm hinüber geht. Die Matratze senkt sich etwas, als er sich auf seine Bettkante setzt.  
Max richtet sich auf.

„Wir sind Nationalspieler, Max!“

Jetzt, wo die Schläfrigkeit sich langsam verzieht, kommen die Gefühle zurück. Die Euphorie, weil sie zum ersten Mal für die Nationalmannschaft gespielt haben.  
Sie hatten heute beide ihr Debüt, Leon und er. Schöner hätte er sich sein Debüt kaum vorstellen können.

„Es ist so geil.“  
„Oh ja.“

Leon strahlt ihn an. Langsam gewöhnen sich seine Augen so sehr an die Dunkelheit, dass er auch solche Kleinigkeiten erkennt.  
Vorher, während dem Spiel, war sein Blick anders. Schmerzverzerrt. Er konnte ja auch nur eine Halbzeit spielen und musste dann wegen Rückenschmerzen ausgewechselt werden. Aus dem Grund sind sie auch nicht gemeinsam zum Hotel zurückgefahren – Leon hat sich noch mal untersuchen lassen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

Eigentlich muss Leon gar nicht mehr antworten. Sein Lächeln zeigt, dass es nicht mehr schlimm ist.

„Besser. Wird. Vor allem... Wir sind Nationalspieler! Da muss mein Rücken hinten anstehen.“

Max lacht. Leons Euphorie macht ihn noch glücklicher.

„Dann kann ich dich also umarmen?“

Darauf antwortet Leon nicht. Stattdessen rutscht er etwas näher zu ihm, legt seine Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich.  
Am liebsten würde er Leon jetzt ganz fest drücken, seiner Euphorie somit ein Ventil verschaffen. Aber so ganz traut er Leons Rücken doch noch nicht. Deshalb beschränkt er sich darauf, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Nationalspieler!

Es ist schön, diesen Weg mit Leon zu gehen. Seit sie sich kennen, machen sie lauter kleine Schritte in ihren Karrieren – sie machen diese Schritte zusammen. Er kann sich keinen besseren Begleiter vorstellen als den Kerl, der ihn gerade umarmt.

Leon drückt ihn etwas von sich, damit er seine Stirn an die von Max lehnen kann. Ob das dem Rücken gefällt, wenn Leon sich so komisch verrenkt?  
Das ist im nächsten Moment egal. Dann presst Leon nämlich seine Lippen auf Max'.

Das...  
Also, das...  
Was ist das jetzt?

Leon ist sein bester Freund. Nicht mehr. Und ein bester Freund küsst einen nicht einfach so.  
Auch Leon wird das ziemlich schnell bewusst. Plötzlich zieht er sich zurück, als hätte er sich an seinen Lippen verbrannt.

„Sorry, ich.. sorry.“

Mit diesen Worten steht er auf. Nervös fährt er durch die Haare, dann geht er zu seinem Bett hinüber. Dass er auf dem Weg dorthin nicht stolpert, grenzt an ein Wunder.  
Dort bleibt er erst einmal stehen und sieht sich etwas überfordert um. Passt ganz gut zu dem, was Max fühlt – er ist auch überfordert.

Als Leon beginnt, sich auszuziehen, lässt er sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen. Er starrt an die Decke, versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Eigentlich gibt es da nicht viel zu denken. War halt ein Ausrutscher, ein kleiner Kuss, kann ja mal passieren.  
Aber dann würde er sich nicht fühlen, als würden lauter kleine Ameisen einen Tanzkurs auf ihm ausführen. Ameisen-Tango für Profis. Oder Stepptanz.

Er hat nie darüber nachgedacht, Leon zu küssen. Warum sollte er auch?  
Aber jetzt...

Max hört, wie Leons Bettdecke raschelt. Scheinbar legt er sich auch in sein Bett.  
Dann bleibt es ziemlich lange ruhig.

Er kann trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Die Ameisen halten ihn wach. Lauter kleine Michael Flatleys.

Vor einer Stunde war die Welt noch in Ordnung. Nun steht sie auf dem Kopf und Max schafft es partout nicht, sie wieder umzudrehen. Diesen Kuss kann er nicht einordnen, nicht ansatzweise.  
Vielleicht muss er ihn auch gar nicht einordnen. Vielleicht braucht dieser Kuss keine Kennzeichnung.

Er fasst einen Entschluss, dann zählt er bis 20. Das ist ein Rat von seiner Oma - „Wenn du eine Entscheidung triffst, zähle bis 20, bevor du irgendetwas tust. Findest du sie dann immer noch gut, setze sie um.“. Und in diesem Fall ist es nötig, dass er darauf zurückgreift.  
Nach zwanzig Sekunden findet er die Idee immer noch gut. Also steht er auf und geht zu Leon hinüber. Der liegt mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seinem Bett. Stellt sich wohl schlafend – er ist viel zu verkrampft, um wirklich zu schlafen.

„Leon?“

Keine Antwort. Feigling.

„Leon, kann ich mich zu dir legen?“

Wieder keine Antwort. Max beginnt schon sich einen Notfallplan zurechtzulegen – mal schauen, wie lange Leon noch so tut, als würde er schlafen, wenn Max ihm einen Schuh über den Kopf zieht -, da kommt etwas Bewegung in seinen Freund. Er rutscht ein Stück zur Wand, so dass neben ihm genug Platz für Max ist.  
Gut, das war Schritt eins. Vorsichtig hebt er die Bettdecke an – er hat Leon ja nicht gefragt, ob er etwas von der Decke bekommt – und schlüpft darunter. Leon reagiert nicht.  
Schritt zwei erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht.

Das Bett ist zwar verhältnismäßig groß, aber trotzdem nicht für zwei Leute gedacht. Als Max ein bisschen von der Bettkante wegrutscht, berührt er Leon. Wahrscheinlich flüchtet Leon nur deshalb nicht, weil er direkt an der Wand liegt.

„Leon...“

Wieder keine Reaktion. Er will aber, dass Leon sich jetzt umdreht. Im Moment hat er keinen Schuh in der Nähe, also braucht er einen anderen Notfallplan.  
Der ist schnell gefunden. Max rammt einfach einen Finger in Leons Seite.

„Max!“

Zugegebenermaßen ist Leon jetzt etwas gereizt. Aber er hat sich zu ihm gedreht.  
Zeit für Schritt drei.  
Ganz langsam rutscht Max zu Leon, bis sich ihre Beine berühren. Dann legt er seinen Arm auf Leons Hüfte.

Wenn Leon ihn jetzt rausschmeißt, dreht er ihm den Hals um. Fühlt sich nämlich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Er ist schön warm, er spürt seinen Atem...  
Leon schmeißt ihn nicht raus. Leon bleibt einfach stocksteif liegen. Erst nach einer Weile hebt er ganz langsam seinen Arm und legt ihn um Max.

Die Ameisen sind wieder zurück. Jetzt tanzen sie 'Lord of the dance' im Schnelldurchlauf.

Max atmet tief durch. Der letzte Schritt steht an. Danach ist sein Plan zu Ende und er muss sich auf seine Intuition verlassen.  
Hoffentlich nicht insofern, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht im Teamhotel eine neue Unterkunft suchen darf.

„Leon... Der Kuss...“

Er sieht richtig, wie Leon mit sich ringt. Sein Blick wandert durch das ganze Zimmer, erst dann richtet er sich wieder auf Max.  
Dass er die Umarmung nicht löst, sieht Max als positives Zeichen.  
So, das letzte bisschen Mut zusammenkratzen...

Max schafft es, das zu sagen, was er sagen will. Allerdings kann er nur flüstern.

„Kannst du das noch mal machen?“

Es ist, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Sogar die Ameisen bewegen sich nicht mehr. Er sieht nur Leon, seine dunklen Augen, seinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Und dann sieht er, wie all das seinem Gesicht näher kommt und die Ameisen fangen wieder an zu tanzen.


End file.
